


Don’t Need To Be Saved

by Sister_Grimm



Series: Close your eyes and come with me tonight (the mob au) [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Mob Politics, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Roope doesn’t want to go back to St. Louis but he’s terrible at saying no to Jamie when all his instincts say no





	Don’t Need To Be Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Standard RPF disclaimer: not true, just for fun, no offence

The gang war between St. Louis and Dallas started years ago, before Jamie was in Dallas, long before Roope was in America but that doesn’t mean Roope isn’t familiar with it, Patrik had done jobs for Pietrangelo when they’d been desperate. Or more desperate than they usually were, when jobs from Williams or Landeskog or whoever dried up and Roope couldn’t make up the difference on his knees. Jamie’s talking on the phone, measured and calm, the way he tries to be discussing business but he’s never been good at it, his voice spiking in frustration a few times. No one else is at the club, Miro and Tyler and John and Esa already gone. But Jamie’s been on this call for half an hour so Roope’s scrolling through instagram, waiting. 

“How do you feeling about a trip to St. Louis?”, Jamie says.

Roope looks up at him, he doesn’t like the idea of being back in St. Louis, Pietrangelo’s a creep who hires creeps, but Jamie looks so hopeful and after Sebastian and Crosby... “Yeah.”, he says, ignoring the tense curl of his nerves. A habit he never had before Jamie, used to be a trick looked bad he got out. Every time he’s ignored it something’s gone wrong. Like working with Pietrangelo in the first place.

They’d been trying to keep a low profile in St. Louis, but they needed some extra cash before Pate completed the job so Roope had gone to a bar and when Tarasenko had picked him up, he’d gone easily and the extra five hundred alone would have been enough to help but he’d gotten fucking greedy, seen the fucking Russian mob cliched jewelry and the cash and grabbed some, digging through drawers. “Hey, the fuck are you doing?” And there’s the cock of a gun behind him.

Roope had sworn, hands above his head and he says, “Look, my boyfriend can work for you, I’ll suck your dick, whatever you want just don’t kill me.” And Pietrangelo had looked at him, and Roope had never been so glad to be shirtless because Pietrangelo’s eyes sweep over his chest and he’d motioned with the gun, “On your knees.”

He’d knelt and fuck Roope’s sick of seeing his life flash before his eyes but he reaches out to undo Pietrangelo’s pants, had heard the gun being placed on the dresser and had relaxed. And Pietrangelo had kept them around, they’d ended up drifting through St. Louis a couple more times and Pate would take some low level clean up jobs and Roope would spend the night with Pietrangelo and his crew. 

Jamie’s looking at him and he smiles, “C’mon, I’m exhausted, let’s head home.”

Home. Jamie’s well maintained bungalow in a corner of West Dallas where it was the nicest house on the block. Except it’s not just Jamie’s anymore, Roope’s had a key for a while but these days he’s got a lot more than a drawer and Jamie grins. “Home, yeah.”

They leave for St. Louis a few days later.

They’re greeted at the airport by Tarasenko who nods at him like he recognizes him but if Jamie notices he doesn’t say anything, just introduces them again and Roope knows better than to hesitate. They’re staying at Pietrangelo’s mansion which hopefully means they’re bound by the rules of honour that define the families, rules about hospitality. And Jamie sets the small suitcase down by the bed and they don’t need to be anywhere for a bit, Jamie crowding into his space, mouth hot on his as they kiss, Jamie pulling him close. Roope sighs, pleased as Jamie bites down his neck.

“How much time do we have?”, Roope asks, voice wavering because he does not want to stop this but also he really doesn’t want to be interrupted before he comes.

“Two hours.”, Jamie breathes and yeah that... Roope can definitely work with that. He uses the ten ish pounds he has on Jamie to rotate him and give him a light shove so he’s sitting on the bed and then Roope folds to his knees, grinning at him and Jamie runs his fingers through Roope’s hair, down to cup his cheek, thumb pressing over his lips and Roope opens his mouth, lets his tongue tease over the digit, Jamie swearing.

Jamie’s not a client, he does’t have to impress him, Jamie wants him already, coffee in the morning and cuddles close at night but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to, wants to show Jamie how much he loves him. Like sex means love. Like he’s seventeen and stupid. Sixteen and his world hadn’t gone to hell.

He unbuttons Jamie’s pants, pulls his shirt out of the way, eases the pants and underwear out of the way, Jamie’s already hard and he’s got a nice dick though he’s not sure if that’s objectively true or more of a “it’s Jamie” thing but he licks a strip up the shaft, tongues at the head, feels Jamie’s hand in his hair and lets Jamie push him down a bit, relaxing his throat to take Jamie deeper.

He bobs his head, the pressure of Jamie’s hand in his hair steady and teasing, grounding not pushing and he hollows his cheeks and sucks. There are times for sloppy, when Jamie wants to mark him up. This isn’t one of those times but it doesn’t stop him from trying to impress. Pulling out every trick he knows.

Doesn’t ask himself why after all these months he still wants to impress Jamie, why sometimes it’s so easy to shatter his trust in Jamie, the way “I want you to show him a good time” comes back when everything feels perfect and then he’s hearing Jamie’s groaning against him, come hot and salty against his tongue and he swallows, Jamie dragging him up, licking the taste of his own come out Roope’s mouth, rolling them over on the bed so Jamie can get a hand on Roope’s dick.

He groans, Jamie’s hands are callused from guns and work and the slide isn’t eased by much but he likes it like that, always has since he’d been a reckless teenager and Jamie is biting at his neck, little teases that won’t mark or bruise and it’s not long before he’s squirming under Jamie’s touch, so close to the edge. He can get himself off pretty reliably with a hand on his dick and the right fantasy no matter who he’s with but it’s different with Jamie. He can’t think straight when Jamie touches him, his rock solid self preservation instinct out to fucking lunch when Jamie looks at him and he can hear himself making breathy wordless gasps that would feel terribly cliched and affected with a client but are so painfully genuine that he’s almost embarrassed except then he’s coming and forgetting to care as he licks his come off Jamie’s hand, relishing in the heavy way Jamie looks at him.

He grins, flopping back against the bed, not grabbing his clothes yet, just letting himself bask in Jamie being right fucking there for a few minutes, lets Jamie kiss him before he rolls over to grab his shirt.

It’s Tarasenko who comes to get them and Roope can feel his eyes on him and holds his head high as he follows a few steps behind Jamie, the way he’s supposed to, like he’s nothing. The entertainment, Pietrangelo used to say. “The entertainment’s here.” with a lewd wink and he can hear the same voice with the same phrasing as he steps in to Pietrangelo’s fancy study and he plants himself near Jamie. Pietrangelo looks at him and smiles, “Picked up a new boyfriend, Roope?”

And he still pronounces it like shit the same way he did a year and a half ago but he manages to avoid gritting his teeth and he smiles flirtatiously. He can feel Jamie’s hand close around his wrist, protective and soothing but his fight or flight instincts are glaring, there’s only one exit. The door they came in. And everyone, including Jamie is packing heat so they can’t just run if it gets bad, they’ll need an actual distraction.

“A drink?”, he hears Pietrangelo ask him and Jamie and he nods, knowing that he can’t turn down the hospitality of a host and he takes it easily, reasonably certain one of Pietrangelo’s bodyguards had grabbed his ass as he passes by and he can feel Jamie watching them, a drink in his own hand as he leans back and waits for Pietrangelo to start talking.

“So ten years of bloodshed feels like a lot, doesn’t it.”, Pietrangelo’s leaning forward, elbows on his knees. “Especially when I look at the Dallas drug connection. My predecessor was short sighted but I don’t think you’ll make the same mistake.”

He feels Pietrangelo’s eyes on him and there’s a lingering silence before Jamie speaks, “A truce is better for everyone involved but I’m not sure why that warranted this whole cloak and dagger thing.” And he gestures around the expansive room.

“I want you to sweeten the deal like you did for Crosby.”, Pietrangelo says and he’s openly eyeing Roope now and Roope’s heart falls, straightens his back and tilts his chin up in challenge. If he’s ending this meeting on his knees he’s not doing it without his pride. He may not have his dignity but he does very much have his pride. He doesn’t sneer at Pietrangelo but it’s close. But what happens next is up to Jamie. If he decides the truce with St. Louis is worth more than his promise to Roope. If St. Louis is worth one asset, one whore, being upset with him, he’ll do it.

But Jamie interrupts, “That’s not on the table.” Roope tries not to react, his shoulders tensing and he wants hold Jamie’s hands, kiss him, something.

Pietrangelo casts him a cursory glance and pulls out a gun, “It is now.” He’s got the gun pointing directly at Jamie and fuck it, enough problems in his life have been caused by people thinking they need to protect him. Pietrangelo says, “Don’t worry, we’ll return him unharmed, mostly.”

And fuck that. 

So Roope pulls away from Jamie, willing Jamie to stay calm as possible as he follows Pietrangelo, remember walking away after Patrik had his assignment, remembers following Pietrangelo in the room, the open desire in some of them, the minimal kindness shown by the blonde brick wall currently watching him follow Pietrangelo. And well Pietrangelo turns back towards him, to gloat, to appraise his purchase, something and Roope reacts instantly, and he punches him. Throws all his anger about being back in St. Louis into a fucking haymaker. It’s not a good punch but it send Pietrangelo sprawling to the ground and Jamie’s up with his gun in his hand and Roope scrambles behind him as he shoots him. “Don’t follow us.” 

The blonde man in the corner nods at them and he hears Pietrangelo shouting at the man to do something but he doesn’t. Roope’s laughing, a little giddy as they grab their shit, “Next time we stay at a hotel.”, Roope says drily.

Jamie is silent for a long moment in the car and then he says, “You’re not an asset ok? You have sex for money but you’re not a bargaining chip ok?”

Roope nods, biting his lip because they’ve had this conversation, since Crosby, since Sebastian but trying to keep that in his head is harder. And the giddy laughter comes back because Jamie could have died because Pietrangelo wanted to fuck him and Jamie wasn’t gonna let them just take him. Fuck, even when he’d been with Patrik, they’d never had the cushion to turn anything down, the five grand he’d get in St. Louis would be critical. However much Patrik ...loved him if that’s what it was, he would have wagered Roope against the house every time. Jamie pulls him in by the front of his t-shirt, kissing him desperately, “That was so fucking hot.”

Roope’s shaking a bit as Jamie pulls the car over. He leans over the centre console, undoing Roope’s jeans and he gives a shuddering groan, “Oh god.” 

Jamie gives him a wicked look and Roope gets his jeans and underwear down enough to free his dick and he’s already more than hard enough, the weight of Jamie’s gaze and the exhilaration of punching Pietrangelo in the fucking face and then he’s not thinking about much of anything because Jamie’s mouth is warm where he sucks the head of Roope’s cock into his mouth. He’s holding Roope down by his hips so that Jamie is doing all the work, bobbing his head, letting his tongue toy with the slit and under the head and Roope whimpers desperately.

“Jamie.”, he whines, his hips trying to stutter up into the tight wet heat of Jamie’s mouth, wants to pull his hair, but Jamie doesn’t do this often and he doesn’t want to push it, his hands gripped tightly at his side, squirming in the seat. “I’m gonna come.”

And Jamie pulls off, licks his palm and it only takes a few strokes before Roope comes over Jamie’s hand and he wants to do something at least, catching Jamie’s hand and sucking each finger into his mouth as a tease before he tucks himself back into his jeans.

“Home.”, Jamie says with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on Tumblr at isconnormcdavidok and on Twitter at ismcjesusokok


End file.
